El poder del amor
by M.Mago
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor llama a tu puerta y no hay nadie para abrirla? ¿Cuando miras a alguien a los ojos, y te ves reflejado en ellos? ¿Cuando tras una noche de tempestad, nunca viene la calma...? Oneshot.


_Hace tiempo que quería hacer un Dramione. Ignoro el 7º libro, dándole a la saga un final más interesante. Es el primer romance que escribo, así que… a ver que os parece. La verdad es que yo estoy bastante orgullosa con el resultado =P_

Hay cosas que nunca se contaron de la Guerra. Batallas escondidas y enfrentamientos ocultos más allá de los ojos de los muggles, rumores nunca confirmados, leyendas urbanas.  
La Batalla final fue uno de ellos.

Cuando les mandan el chivatazo, la Orden del Fénix está reunida en la Madriguera. Los mortífagos piensan atacar San Mungo a media noche.  
-Acabaremos con esos perros en un santiamén.  
La voz de Ron se hace oír por encima de todo el jolgorio que están armando en la casa, llena de furia y de dolor. Hermione lo escucha y se estremece, más por el tono de sus palabras que por otra cosa. De un tiempo a esta parte Ron se ha convertido en un maniático obsesionado por la Guerra y los Mortífagos, pensando tan solo en el siguiente paso que van a dar, practicando nuevos hechizos, endureciendo más y más su corazón. Es por eso que hace tiempo que Hermione abandonó toda posibilidad de estar con él.  
Y ahora es cuando se siente más sola.  
-No Hermione, tú no vienes.  
Como no, Harry se preocupa más por otros que por él mismo.  
-Harry, no te voy a dejar solo.  
-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! No vienes y punto.  
Ron se acerca a ellos y agarra a Hermione por el brazo acercándola agresivamente a él.  
-No eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Ronald. -Y de un empellón, la chica se suelta- además, estoy tanto o mejor preparada que vosotros dos. No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer, y tú menos que nadie.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña coge su varita y se marcha al hospital antes que nadie, furiosa como una leona herida en su orgullo.

Sin embargo, todo está en calma al llegar a San Mungo. Todavía, al menos. Andando con delicadeza por los pasillos, la varita en alto y posición de defensa, avanza hasta el aula de maternidad.  
Y lo que ve la deja pasmada.  
Hace un año que no lo ve, pero el rubio de su pelo sigue siendo igual de brillante. La frente apoyada sobre la ventana y una mano acariciándola, como si quisiera proteger a los bebes que hay allí dentro.  
-Malfoy…  
La chica no puede reprimir pronunciar su nombre suspirando, cual viento que se arrastra un nombre siempre pensado, más nunca pronunciado.  
Y cuando el chico se gira y sus ojos se cruzan, el tiempo parece detenerse para Hermione.  
Lágrimas.  
Surcos y surcos de lágrimas recorren la faz marmórea de Draco Malfoy, surgiendo de esos ojos grises otrora altivos, mas ahora suplicantes y enfermos.  
-¡Granger!  
Hace amago de coger su varita, pero parece que se lo piensa y al final se encoge de hombros, como si le fuera indiferente que esta le atacara.  
Hermione se acerca a él sin saber muy bien porqué, como si una fuerza externa subyugara su voluntad a merced de algo inalcanzable para el Ser Humano.  
Draco la ve, admirando su figura que indudablemente ha mejorado con la Guerra. Mucho más delgada por la hambruna que conlleva el dolor y la muerte, su figura se ha estilizado hasta medidas perfectas. Exuberantes bucles castaños caen en cascada por su espalda, mientras que la ajustada y corta túnica de batalla muestra unas piernas largas y torneadas, acabando en unas botas altas de tacón de aguja.  
Desde luego, esta no es la Sangre Sucia que el chico recordaba de sus días en Hogwarts.  
-No te acerques más Granger, o no respondo de mis actos. –y no sabe muy bien si la atacaría o le haría algo más, la verdad.  
Hermione sabe que es un Mortífago, un asesino cruel y despiadado que la insultaba en el colegio, pero aún así no puede evitar compadecerse ante su imagen derrumbada. Ignorando su amenaza se acerca hasta él y le acaricia la cara con ternura.  
-Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?  
El rubio, que había cerrado los ojos ante el calor que emana del cuerpo de la chica, los abre de golpe.  
-Vamos a atacar San Mungo.  
No es una pregunta, porque los dos saben QUÉ hacen allí. Pero Hermione quiere saber porqué AQUÍ, delante de la sala de maternidad.  
-Nos llevamos todo por delante, Hermione –la chica intenta acallar las voces que saltan de alegría en su interior por la mención de su nombre- TODO. –y acaricia el cristal con la mano.

Es ahí cuando Hermione percibe toda la grandeza de los Malfoy. Esas capas y capas de hielo, que solo intentan proteger un alma cándida y torturada. La bondad en su estado más puro, el dolor por el dolor de los demás.  
La pelimarrón toma una decisión.  
-Draco, cariño, tranquilo. Los protegeremos.  
Te protegeré.

Una explosión los saca de su letargo. Apoyados el uno en el otro se habían quedado medio dormidos. Consolándose, comprendiéndose, complementándose.  
-Hermione, yo…  
La chica lo calla poniendo un dedo un sus labios.  
-Shhhhh… no digas nada. Lo sé.  
Mirándola a los ojos fijamente, el rubio acerca su rostro al de ella. Los sonidos están cada vez más y más cerca, las pisadas y los gritos. Y, sin embargo, al besar esos labios de fresa, sabor de amor, culpa de la fruta de la pasión, solo ellos viven en el mundo.  
Una pareja más allá del orgullo y prejuicio, del bien y del mal, de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Cogidos de la mano se adentran en la batalla. Ante la mirada boquiabierta de mortífagos y aurores comienzan a retirar con suavidad las varitas de sus manos, repartiendo su amor allá por donde pasan.  
-¿Hermione, qué haces con el estúpido hurón?  
-Harry, esto no puede seguir así. Todos somos hijos de Merlín. El amor que nos profesamos Draco y yo no tiene límites, y vosotros no podéis impedirlo.  
-¡Draco! ¡Has traicionado a tú familia! ¡No quiero volver a verte con esa Sangre Sucia!  
-Padre, no es lo que parece. Granger y yo… Ella y yo nos amamos. No la lastimareis.  
-Tienen razón.  
-Si, esta Guerra ya se ha cobrado muchas víctimas.  
Harry y Bellatrix se acercaron al centro, y olvidando las pequeñas diferencias que había entre ellos se dieron la mano como buenas personas que eran.  
-Sin embargo, el mayor de nuestros males sigue estando presente.  
-Voldemort…  
Lucius Malfoy dio un paso al frente.  
-Yo se donde está. Os llevaré hasta él.

Y así, todos fueron a por el representante máximo de la oscuridad, la raíz de la lucha, el mal por excelencia.  
-¿Creíais que podrías sorprenderme? ¡Nada se escapa a mi control!  
Antes de entrar en el cuchitril de Voldemort, este salió a su encuentro.  
-Harry, Harry… qué alegría verte por aquí. ¿Has crecido, desde la última vez que nos vimos? Te veo algo diferente… ¿te has hecho algo en el pelo?  
-¡Voldemort, tus trucos no funcionarán contra nosotros! Tenemos el poder del amor, mucho más fuerte y poderoso que todas esas artes oscuras. ¡Amigos, cogeros de las manos!  
Formando un círculo alrededor del Señor Tenebroso, aurores y mortífagos se dieron la mano y entonaron una extraña y dulce melodía. El canto fue aumentando de volumen, cual voces celestiales que anhelan llegar a su hogar.  
Voldemort murió.  
Draco y Hermione se miraron una vez más a los ojos.  
-Lo hemos conseguido –susurró la pelimarrón mientras limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla del rubio.  
-Gracias a ti, mi amor.  
-No, gracias al poder del amor.


End file.
